


Shitty tasteless music

by Natsu_no_Kami



Series: Levi's birthday 2014 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (hopefully) funny, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Drabble Collection, M/M, stupid christmas songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_no_Kami/pseuds/Natsu_no_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles in which Levi gets teased with dramatically low "puns" taken from popular christmas songs despite the fact his birthday is around the corner and he should be taken good care of~</p>
<p>Warning for silly songs (I believe like 6 of them), bad sense of humour and non-explict, 100-words smut at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shitty tasteless music

**Author's Note:**

> This is first part of what I'm writing for Levi's birthday, and the second would be a slightly related to this one PWP. I hope I'd manage to post the other part today or tomorrow!

Levi prepared mulled wine, which somehow became a speciality of his. The drink was spicy and filled Mike and Nana’s apartment with strong, pleasant smell. 

Petra popped into the kitchen for a second, checking if Levi needed help, and he told her to send Erwin and Mike to help him carry the mugs in a minute. She nodded, cracking him a wide, filled with Christmas spirit or some other bullshit, smile.

Levi had no idea why suddenly everyone _needed_ to throw a Christmas party. There was going to be one more at Petra’s, and Hanji also said they should all come visit in a few days, and that she won’t let anyone in without a _fucking ugly Christmas sweater._ Oh, and of course he and Erwin were having a party on the first day of Christmas since it was Levi’s birthday, and all those guys were coming since apparently they had nothing better to do on that day, which of course was ridiculous. If someone told Levi few years before that he’d have such an amount of social life, he would probably piss himself laughing.

He slowly shook his head, careful not to spill any wine onto the countertop while pouring it into mugs. He finished just when the two gigantic blondes entered the room, still laughing from some joke Levi missed.

Levi supposed the whole atmosphere was doing something to him also, (or maybe it was alcohol in the air), because he couldn’t stop himself from smiling at Erwin’s happy face.

The three of them carried the drinks to the living room and distributed them quickly. Levi had just enough time to sit himself comfortably on the puffy carpet, leaning back on a sofa and resting his cheek on Erwin’s thigh, before all the women in the room started to loudly show their appreciation for Levi’s work.

„God, Levi, I forgot how good this wine was.” Petra sighed with awe. She was sitting with her eyes closed nearby the fireplace, and Levi couldn’t stop looking at her, with irrational fear that she’d burn herself.

Nearby Petra, there was Hanji, who raised her mug up in a salut.

„So, little one, what you want for Christ… I mean, birthday?” The woman asked then, and Levi rolled his eyes at the mistake.

„I don’t give a shit as long as you won’t sing me the shitty happy birthday song.”

„Yes, we should totally sing him ’Last Christmas’ this time!” Petra exclaimed, nearly spilling all of her wine on herself.

„We are _so_ doing it.” Erwin laughed.

„NO!” 

And Levi ended up as the one who knocked over his drink and got his clothes soiled.

 

…

 

Levi would never admit he enjoyed the crowd or the fucking tasteless music or the glittering-shiny-shit hanging from everywhere and covering every surface. He was sure it was even in the bathrooms, but he couldn’t be sure since he’d never step into a public restroom. But, all those things for some strange reason made him feel warm, even if outside was freaking cold.

After all, there was no reason not to enjoy himself as he was out with Erwin, a cup of hot chocolate in his hand, and he could imagine how happy all their friends will be with the presents his blonde lover was choosing for them. And, Erwin’s presence made Levi sure that no one would accidentally step on him, which was also quite good.

Levi was a complete shit when it came to buying nice things for people, so he simply let Erwin work.

„Oh, but what should we get for you?” Levi asked in sudden realisation, looking up at Erwin, when they were in the middle of choosing flavours of pralines as a side gift for Petra.

„Don’t be silly, dear.” Erwin cooed, discretely squeezing Levi’s hands, kindly not forgetting that the man wasn’t into public affection. „All I want for Christmas is you!”

Then he laughed out loud, while Levi blushed to the tips of his ears.

„You _fucking sap_!” Levi lamented, hiding his face behind his palms, Erwin’s laughter still present, as if the man told the fucking best joke in his damn life.

 

…

 

Hanji and Moblit lived on the outskirts and since they intended to drink alcohol, Levi and Erwin had took a bus to get there. The walk wasn’t too long, and it was even more than warm enough inside, but Levi was shivering over his tea nonetheless.

Erwin of course noticed, just like he always did, but the kind of warm-up Levi was in need for wasn’t really an option, so he had to make it just with a soothing hand on his back, the touch chaste enough not to be rude in front of everyone.

An hour later Levi was already _in love_ with his ugly sweater.

Seriously, he adored the damned thing.

It was warm and cosy and he could wrap himself in it just fine and glare through one of the windows at the big, probably wet, snowflakes that started to fall as if the weather wasn’t cold and disgusting enough already. Levi didn’t keep track of the conversation, since all he could pay attention to was how cold was he going to be on his way back.

„Levi, calm down, we’ll take a cab.” He was brought back to reality by Erwin, who leaned over him. The small man could see concern in his lover’s blue eyes even though the man was smiling and looked at ease.

„That’s right, Levi. Let it snow!” Mike laughed from the other side of the room.

And Levi realised something.

„You are all doing it on purpose!”

 

…

 

Two days before Christmas Levi was in a restaurant with Mike during his break. They grabbed their lunch together and waited for some other people to join them. The napkin Levi got with his spaghetti had Santa printed on it, and he somehow stopped to mind at the point.

Petra and Oluo came next and bought themselves food, arguing over who was supposed to pay for the woman’s lunch. Mike laughed at how Petra still wouldn’t let her boyfriend pay after two years together, and Levi shrugged, but couldn’t help smiling a little.

Gathering and eating lunch together was a blessing allowed by the closeness of everybody’s working places and similar break hours, something they fought for whenever anyone needed to change job or something like that ever since they left college.

No one could miss Erwin and Hanji’s entering, since the blonde was one of the highest men Levi ever saw and the woman by his side was wearing an aura of the mad scientist around her. They approached the others’ table to put down some bags before going to order anything, and as they were close, Hanji started speaking.

„Hey, Levi, look what we’ve got for your birthday party! It’s like, you know … Christmas time…”

„So it’s mistletoe and wine!” Erwin finished and Levi literally banged his forehead on the table.

„Oh god would you all just stop?! And tell me w…” He was interrupted because that was the exact moment Nile entered and made his way towards all the others.

And then he chanted.

„Merry Christmas, everyone!”

„Even _you_?” Levi felt utterly betrayed since Nile wasn’t a person to be associated with sense of humour.

„Okay, look, Levi, we all though you lacked holiday spirit, but it was all Erwin’s idea.” The man answered, and if looks could kill, Levi’s monster of a boyfriend would have dropped dead the next second.

 

…

 

„God, GOD, Levi, stop.” Erwin whined, panting hard while weakly trying to pull Levi’s head away form his crotch, his fingers catching the dark hair where it stuck out from under the red Santa-Claus-hat the man was wearing. 

Sure as hell he didn’t intend to come approximately five minutes after their last guest left, on Levi’s birthday.

Levi didn’t react at all, sucking even harder, his mouth wantonly split open around his lover’s cock. „Levi, for the fuck’s sake you’ll make me cum, LEVI _Levi-levi-levi-leviiii!”_

Just when Erwin was sure he was over, Levi did pull away.

„Stop crying, old man. I’m dreaming of a _white_ Christmas _._ ” He shot Erwin a bratty smirk before he sunk back down like a pro.

„ _SHIT-_!”


End file.
